1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finernail polish removers and in particular relates to an integrally molded device suitable for removing artificial fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many patents directed to nail polish removal receptacles which support or suspend an insert structure to aid in the removal of hardened nail polish from fingernails after the finger has been immersed into nail polish remover contained within the receptacle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,195; 4,440,181 and 4,282,891 disclose nail polish remover devices in which a receptacle is provided with a sponge or sponge-like absorbent member insert. The sponge member insert is provided with an aperture forming a finger hole into which the finger is placed. The absorbent sponge absorbs nail polish remover and upon insertion of the finger into the sponge aperture, the polished fingernail comes into contact with the sponge and nail polisher remover solution to remove the polish from the nail. The solution and polish fragments are wiped from the inserted fingernail by the sponge as the fingernail is removed from the receptacle jar. A multi-layered foam surgical scrub sponge similar to those noted above is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,806. In this reference a removable serrated insert is accommodated in the center of the sponge to enable insertion of the fingers to cleanse and disinfect the cuticle areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,351 discloses a surgical scrub brush provided with two sets of brushes on each side of the molded body. On one side of the brush the bristles are formed with a configuration of smaller bristles being disposed in a longitudinal channel or gap between taller bristle groups whose tips are laterally exposed to facilitate nail cleaning. The individual bristle members have a triangular cross-section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,335 discloses a surgical scrub brush featuring four bristle-lined troughs for simultaneous scrubbing of the four fingers. Rows of relatively short stiffer bristles are used for cleaning the finger tips, nails and under the nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,324 discloses a nail polish receptacle which is provided with a brush member. The brush member is disposed in the receptacle by wire legs which support the brush element in the approximate determinus of a circular finger opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,931 discloses a nail polish remover receptacle containing a plurality of downwardly spaced apart free floating legs with an inwardly curved end portion. The legs have bristles or brush like elements secured thereto which extend inward. When a person inserts a finger into the device, the finger will contact the bristles and push the legs outward in such a manner that the nail polish remover liquid on the bristles will remove the nail polish from the fingernails. After a number of uses, the legs tend to spread apart so that a person can get a fingernail caught on the end of the leg, breaking the nail or a portion of the nail during the brushing motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,922 discloses a nail polish remover device in which a circular brush with a circular open center is mounted on a group of abutments extending inwardly from an insert surface. The brush member is positioned on the abutments and the brush stem is moved against the abutments to snap into an inclined position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,547 and 4,819,672 disclose cylindrical housing holding a one piece brush assembly which has inwardly projecting integral triangular shaped bristles configured to receive a finger and remove the fingernail polish.
It can thus be seen from the aforenoted patents that they do not teach or show the present invention which utilizes an integrally molded device which provides a simple means of removing artificial fingernails through the removal of several fingernails at one time in a clean relatively free bacteria and virus environment with a minimum of bristle engagement with the finger cuticles.